


The Stars in Your Eyes

by NMartin



Series: One Day, One Story [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven asks Abby what the stars mean to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third story of my “One Day, One Story” project! You can read more about it in the first story of this series :)

“What do you think these stars mean?”

“What do you mean?”

“They cannot just be simple balls of fire in the sky. Like, according to the books the greeks made groups and called them constellations, then made up stories to go with them. They should have to have some meaning, shouldn’t they?”

“Starting by the fact that the constellations went after their stories, I—”

“Don’t be such a smartass!”

“I am not!”

“Yes you are, and I am going to kick your ass if you don’t answer.”

“That was what I was trying!” the woman gave the girl a soft push on her shoulder. Raven smirked and moved closer, placing her hand on her girlfriend’s chest. The woman smiled and kept speaking. “I think that the stars are there to guide us, just like people used them to find their way long ago. I read that people believed they could find the answers to their questions in them, and honestly I thought they were stupid up in the ark. But now that we’re here, and every time I see them, I realize that we are so damn small. Like, remember looking to them when we were in the Ark? And they were so big, but we never approached them too much and they looked small too anyway. But now, they are so far away it’s unbelievable how small they look. And yet, we are even smaller, less important. And being here makes me realize, the universe has more than we will ever be able to explore. We’ll live and die, but the stars will be there forever, or for million years.

We know nothing after all. We start by learning to speak, to do small things. We learn maths, we learn how to play music, we learn how to smile. But we never realize what these things mean. We don’t realize that pi has an infinite number of digits in its decimal representation, and it does not settle into an infinitely repeating pattern of digit, which means that everything is in it. From the narration of our birth to the one of our death, from the name to the person we are dating to the one we’ll marry. We don’t realize that music was invented by our own creativity, that everything was built by someone who had the crazy idea of asking themselves, ‘what if?’. We don’t realize that a smile can mean both happiness and sadness, like Mona Lisa’s smile. I saw a picture of that painting in a book, it was one of the most mysterious ones in the past.

What I mean is, the stars are parts of an universe we really do not know. And being under them, looking at them lying on actual grass and with you next to me, only makes me think of how lucky I am. I look at them and suddenly forget everything but the fact that I am deeply in love, and that this is an opportunity to enjoy this.”

The woman turned her face and looked at the other. “For me the only stars that matter are in your eyes, these are the ones that keep me alive.” she whispered before realizing that the other was grinning, which made her give the girl a questioning look. “What?”

“You’re such a nerd, oh my god.”

“You love it.”

“Yeah I do…” she giggled. “It… It actually kinda turned me on.”

“Really?”

“Yes, you get all sexy when you speak about infinitely repeating patterns of digits and mysterious smiles.” Raven laughed, rolling to her side and looking down at Abby. “I love that about you. Like, you are so passionate about science and art, and I know most people think of you as that hot doctor from the Ark. But I feel like they don’t see your passion, not just for like, our people, but also for our past. You love knowing about life in Earth and imagine what it would have been to not to have been born in the Ark, and I love when you rant about it when I can’t sleep. It’s comforting, to know that I’m not dating a teenage boy who only thinks about boobs anymore.”

Abby laughed, pulling Raven into a soft kiss. Their lips met gently, smiles on their faces as they closed their eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the other’s bodies. They had spent almost one hour naked under a blanket, sweat covering their skin after a passionate session of lovemaking near the river. Still, none of them cared. “I love you.” the woman whispered, brushing her nose against the other’s.

“I love you too, nerd.”


End file.
